1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to fuel systems, and more particularly to screening devices for separating entrained particulate from fuel traversing fuel systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Aircraft flight at high-altitude can offer operational advantages for long-range travel. However, high-altitude ambient air temperatures can be very low. Since water and water vapor present in jet fuel can freeze in fuel exposed to extremely low ambient temperatures for prolonged time intervals, flight at high altitudes potentially poses challenges for gas turbine engines that require a steady, uninterrupted fuel supply. Once formed, ice particulate can become entrained in the fuel flow and occlude components like pumps, heat exchangers, filters and the like. Components that lay dormant for extended flight intervals and are operated only as needed, such as auxiliary power units for example, can be particularly susceptible to icing.
One solution to this challenge is heating fuel traversing the fuel system to melt entrained ice in the fuel. This is typically accomplished using a hot bypass flow system, such as a 100% bypass flow system. Such bypass flow systems route low-pressure fuel through a fuel-oil heat exchanger and a high-pressure pump for purposes of heating fuel traversing the system. Once heated and pressurized, a portion of the fuel is returned to the fuel system upstream of the fuel-oil heat exchanger for pre-heating low-pressure fuel entering the fuel-oil heat exchanger.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved ice filtration devices. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.